The present invention relates generally to data processing applications, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and storage mediums for expanding the functionality of database applications.
Existing database applications enable users to create databases, as well as forms and reports that utilize the data in these databases. The types of forms and reports desired by a database application user vary significantly from business to business in accordance with the nature of the business and its individual needs. Many users find that these applications provide limited functionality in that they were designed to handle broad-based functions that are common to most enterprises. If a business requires additional functionality, it tends to hire outside developers to build customized database systems. This option can be prohibitively expensive for smaller businesses.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to provide database application users with the expanded functionality desired to design and utilize customized forms and reporting features.